


hot-tea

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffee Puns, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, barista!reyna, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: “heyo! can I have a peppermint tea from a hot-tea,” she asks with a wink. your smile turns fake. pretty girls shouldn’t have pick up lines as lame as thirteen year old boys who think you sell frappuccinos.“you can have a peppermint tea from a not-interested barista,” you offer.she pouts, and wow. girls are really pretty. she sighs but nods and yeah, okay, you’re weak and gay so a giggle escapes you.





	hot-tea

you’re minding the cash because annabeth saw her ex girlfriend and is hiding out in the back, the place you should be hiding out and making drinks and shit.

instead you have to deal with awkward teens trying out pick up lines and not even bothering to tip. the pretty girls who like cookies make up for it, though.

you’re trying to figure out how not to come off as a huge creep to the girl with the flower crown and pink lip gloss who just ordered a hot chocolate when the next customer steps up.

she’s very, very pretty and she has a pride pin on her jacket so you put on smile, then she ruins it by opening her mouth.

“heyo! can I have a peppermint tea from a hot-tea,” she asks with a wink. your smile turns fake. pretty girls shouldn’t have pick up lines as lame as thirteen year old boys who think you sell frappuccinos.

“you can have a peppermint tea from a not-interested barista,” you offer.

she pouts, and wow. girls are really pretty. she sighs but nods and yeah, okay you’re weak and gay so a giggle escapes you.

she lights back up and you don’t even mind, you’re almost disappointed when you see the line of patrons behind her starting to get annoyed.

“do you have a name?” you ask her as you grab her cup.

“piper,” she says with that lame link of yours. your heart does not speed up, not even a tiny little bit.

.

she comes back two days later and you make annabeth sit in the back. she wiggles her eyebrows at you as she goes and you know she’s going to tease you about this later but you ignore her as you try to school your face into a bored look.

piper’s grinning and she’s got a cap in her hand. “hi,” you say.

“hello,” she answers dragging out the ‘o’. then she shoves the hat onto her head and you’re staring at an alligator.

“can i have a hot croco-late?” she’s got a stupid satisfied look on her face so of course you start smiling as you get her order ready. as you turn around you see her shove a bunch of bills into the tip jar and okay. maybe she isn’t as bad as a tweenage boy.

you write ‘piper’ on the cup and nothing more, but you think for a minute about a bad pun to rival hers.

.

she keeps coming back and her puns get worse and okay, yes you’re a huge lesbian and you can’t handle pretty girls with bad puns, but you don’t even know how old she is and there is no way you’re going to flirt with a high schooler.

so you ask rachel, tired art student who knows all. rachel tells you she’s a second year who definitely likes girls and would not object to your phone number on her cup.

you tell rachel you’ll think about it.

.

you decide to wear your lesBEAN pin the day you realize that, yes, you’d like to go on a date with piper mcpuns.

she has that stupidly cute smirk on your face and when she orders an “espresso patronum” your brain loses connection to your mouth.

“you’re brew-tiful!” you squeak out. piper stares at you, slightly shocked.

“did reyna-the-cute-barista just tell me i’m brew-tiful?” she asks annabeth, the snoop who’s poking her head out of the back room.

annabeth nods solemnly, “she’s very gay.”

you’re blushing hard and you quickly scribble piper’s name onto her cup, piper walks away with a dazed look on her face.

.

when you duck into the backroom for your break rachel, tired art student who knows all, is chatting away with piper. you freeze and piper and rachel don’t notice you for a minute or two.

but then they do and piper leaps to her feet with a goofy grin on her face, “you wrote your number on my drink! and rachel #confirmed that you like me!”

rachel seems to disappear at that.

you stare at piper and gulp, “um. well. yes.”

piper’s really pretty when her face is all lit up, you think.

“it would mocha me super happy if you’d go on a date with me,” she says.

“please.” you think.

piper’s laugh and open arms make you realize you said that out loud. you don’t even care because you have a date with piper, instead of blushing you step into her hug and melt into her arms.

“you’re pretty brew-tiful, yourself.” she says.

you step out of her arms, “nonono, that’s not going to be a thing.”

piper pouts and wow okay you still can’t handle her pouts so you peck her cheek, “don’t worry i think you’re a hot-tea.”

her laugh warms you up better than any cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @lcsbianleia


End file.
